


The Closet I Don't Want To Be In

by marcoisamango



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Coming Out, Friendship, Gen, Sexuality, Unrequited Crush, in the closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcoisamango/pseuds/marcoisamango
Summary: Chloé comes to terms with her sexuality.





	The Closet I Don't Want To Be In

Chloé had always known that she was different than all of the other kids. It might've been the fact that her father was the mayor, and she was treated like royalty, causing her to expect everyone else to kiss the ground she walked on. Chloé knew deep down that that was what she was trying to convince herself. She knew she was different for a whole other reason.

 

As she grew up and heard stories from her butlers and maids at bedtime, stories about princesses being rescues by gallant knights, she began to envision herself as the princess. Although she didn't really want a knight to save her. She didn't realize until now that all she really wanted was a princess.

 

When Chloé reached her teens, it became lingering thoughts about girls, girls and more girls. Some of these thoughts were so provocative that if someone were to look in her mind, they'd think she was a teenage boy. These thoughts were hard to escape, especially with Paris being the biggest fashion icon of the world. When her magazines would come, Chloé would stare at the women in the photos in a way she thought she wasn't supposed to. She told herself that she didn't want to be with those girls, she just wanted to be those girls. 

 

Things were awkward when Chloé began transferring these thoughts on some of the girls in her class. Of course, even if she didn't actually have feelings for them, she couldn't help but just appreciate how their hair looked, or how their hips curved, or how their lips looked so plump and kissable. Chloé freaked out later. These girls were people she had known for years, and she couldn't let her hormones go out of check just because she suddenly had interest in the female body.

 

It worked for a while. Chloé was able to convince herself that no, she was not attracted to girls. She liked boys, but given the opportunity, if she really had to, she would make out with a girl. Whatever this was, whatever she called herself for a while worked, until the start of the school year.

 

When Chloé heard that Adrien was coming to school in the fall, she was overwhelmed with emotions. Mostly excitement because she'd finally have her best friend around. She hasn't really seen Adrien in a whole year, unless you count seeing his face on billboards plastered around the entire city. Of course, the two texted back and forth, when Adrien's schedule wasn't busy and Chloé wasn't caught up in her own racing thoughts.

A part of her wanted to tell Adrien how she had been feeling recently. A part of her knew he wouldn't understand, but this was Adrien. He'd help her no matter what. Maybe it was finally time to talk to someone about this. After all, it's not like she had a mother figure to chat with and she could never try to explain this to her father. So, she had a new plan. She would talk to Adrien.

 

At least, that was what was supposed to happen. The whole first day back, Chloé couldn't get herself to shut up about Adrien. It wasn't even that she was so marveled by him, she was just so nervous every that if she let her mind slip away from him for one second, she would suddenly blurt out something about breasts.

 

When Adrien finally showed up, Chloé meant to act friendly. Instead she leeched onto him desperately, like she loved him or something. Of course, Chloé did love Adrien, just not that way. She didn't know why she was suddenly acting like this. Chloé felt a little guilty of starting trouble between Adrien and that brat, Marinette. Even if she only tolerated Marinette, she'd never wanted to ruin Adrien's school experience.

 

For the next few days, Chloé acted a way she never had around Adrien. She was flirting with him. Everything she said to him was said in a flirtatious tone, even if it was just a statement about a math equation. She didn't know what was wrong with her. 

 

It finally came to the point where Chloé was sitting in her gigantic closet in between the shoes and the handbags, with her knees tucked up under her chin. Tears threatened to fall down her face and shallow breaths echoed on the closet walls. What was she? Who was she? What was she doing?

 

She found herself shrinking back further against the wall when she heard the doorknob twist and the door creak up. She let out a relieved sigh when she discovered it was only Adrien. He looked very confused, and slightly determined as he sat down next her her on the floor.

 

"Chloé?" His voice sounded small, as small as how Chloé was feeling right now. All she wanted to do was shrink until she was 10 inches tall and then run away so hastily that nobody would see her coming. She'd even sacrifice herself to all the people that might step on her. After all, she'd been doing the same thing to people for years.

 

She brought herself to look at Adrien. She released her knees from the tight grip she had them, and let them fall until she was in a criss-cross position, like Adrien.

 

"Adrien?" She whispered. She doubly questioned whether talking to Adrien about this was a good idea. Before she could do that further, she interrupted her thought and blurted, "I have something I need to talk to you about, and it might be kind of uncomfortable and maybe make you not want to be friends anymore." She exhaled sharply. 

 

Adrien looked taken aback. "Chloé, you know you can talk to me about anything. I'll always be your friend, no matter what. What is it?" He grabbed her hand reassuringly, and gave it a gentle squeeze. He gave her an encouraging smile and that was all she needed before she finally told him.

 

"I'm gay." She breathed. Her eyes widened. That was the first time she had ever thought it, let alone said it out loud. It didn't sound wrong though, it sounded very right. She realized how true that statement was. She was gay.

 

"Is that why you've been acting so weird recently? You didn't want anyone to find out you're gay?" He asked. It dawned on Chloé suddenly that all of that was true. She had been acting like she was in love with Adrien, because she didn't want anyone to realize that she was a lesbian. Of course Adrien would be the one to figure it out before her.

 

"Yeah." She said, her voice a little louder, more confident maybe. "I guess I just wasn't ready to admit it yet." She closed her eyes and sighed, turning her body to face Adrien. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

 

Adrien turned to face her as well, and Chloé knew that this would turn into a long night of talking, something Chloé was definitely up for. She had missed this. She had missed Adrien.

 

"You didn't make me uncomfortable really, just kind of confused. I didn't know if you actually liked me or not, and I didn't want to just assume. I didn't want anything to ruin our friendship." His eyes told her how lonely he was, and how he was very obviously pleading her to stay friends. Right now, friends were all he had, and he would take as many as he could get.

 

"We'll always be friends Adrien, and I'm sorry I haven't been the best one recently." He opened his mouth to object, but Chloé lifted a finger to silence him and interrupted. "No, it's true. But I promise, I'll do way better from here on out." She gave him a smile, the first real one she's had in a while.

 

"Me too." He smiled back. 

 

"Does anybody else know?" He asked.

 

"No, just you." Chloé shrugged, before seriously saying. "And I'd like to keep it that way."

 

"But-" Chloé glared at him. The only downside to Adrien knowing is that he'd have to keep it a secret, and she wasn't very sure Adrien was too good at that.

 

"I'm sorry, Chloé." She mumbled that it was okay. "I'm just proud of you, that's all." She looked up at him, a little startled. No one had ever said that they were proud of her. "I just wish you'd be comfortable to share this with everyone." She looked at him in appreciation.

 

"One day I'll be able to, just not yet." She whispered hopefully. She sighed loudly before looking at him guilty. "I just need one favor." She pinched her thumb and index finger close together, to compensate how small this favor was.

 

"Anything." Adrien said with hesitation.

 

"I just need to keeping pretending that I have a crush on you." Chloé looked at him hopefully, shying away slightly.

 

"What? Chloé-" 

 

She waved her hands in random gestures to silence him. "I know, I know! But, it's just so people don't catch on that I'm gay. It won't be like we're actually dating, it'll just be like how things have been for the past few months." She sighed. "I'm not ready for people to know yet." She admitted.

 

She could see the gears in Adrien's head. He finally signed, before giving in. "On one condition."

 

"Anything." Chloé replied.

 

"You have to start being nicer to everyone, especially Nino, Alya and Marinette." He added. 

 

"What? Adrien, everyone's going to to know somethings up if I start acting nice to people!" She said, exasperated. She shuddered at the word nice.

 

"No they're not." Adrien argued. "Your slight change in personality won't have people suddenly realizing your sexuality. I didn't even know, and I've known you for years!"

 

"Yeah, that's because you're oblivious to literally everything, especially the fact that Dupain-Cheng has a humongous crush on you." She mumbled the last part, hoping Adrien won't hear. Thankfully, he didn't and continued to negotiate with her.

 

"Chloé, unless you start acting nice, I won't help you. You need this fake one-sided romance more than I do." Her jaw dropped. 

 

"Since when did you know how to threaten people?" Chloé asked, ashtonished and secretly impressed.

 

Adrien reached out his hand, in singal for her to shake on it. "I learned from the best." He smirked.

 

Chloé grinned evilly as she took Adrien's hand, and shook it professionally.

 

After their deal, they were left in a weird silence before Chloé spoke.

 

"Okay so, I know I'm in the closet and all but, can we get out of here? This is the one closet I can actually stand being in, and talking about the metaphorical closet in a closet is kind of confusing me."

 

They were left in giggles before Adrien opened the door for Chloé and stood aside like a proper gentleman. She looked behind her shoulder, and gave one last look at her closet and smiled, before walking out and closing the door behind Adrien.

 

One day.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour! 
> 
> If you enjoyed this please give kudos and leave a comment because it makes me smile :)! I'm starting a series of aus so leave some requests and don't forget to check out all my other works!
> 
> Merci!


End file.
